


Soundtrack to Castiel's Romantic Woes (and Wins)

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Cos I Love Them, Fluff, Foodie Dean, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music Store, Music Store Owner Dean, Pining Castiel, References to Sex, References to the Beatles, Restaurant Owner Benny, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: Sounds simple enough. Too bad Cas has messed up "simple" so many times, he's skipped to plain "stupid". When he tried compliment him, it came out as, "Nice lips, you kiss your mom with those?—I mean, with that ring, it must be hard to kiss anyone, really. Did it hurt getting it? I hear the nipple is one of the worst places."To which Dean replied, "Uh huh."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177842) by [HelloPumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin). 



 

Day 23 feels like the one.

Despite the persistent symptoms: the pulsing ears, the hair that looks like it's been victim to a claw machine from too much pulling and twisting, and the sweaty palms, Cas is intent on following through with his plan: He is going to ask Dean, the hot record store owner, out on a date.

When he kicked off this genius and totally not in-over-his-untamable-bedhead plan, it was with the first piece of advice his older brother Gabe, the same one who basically lied about being a Montague to date a Capulet, if a Capulet's determination is blindsided by her short temper, that is, which is to compliment him.

Sounds simple enough. Too bad Cas has messed up "simple" so many times, he's skipped to plain "stupid". When he tried compliment him, it came out as, "Nice lips, you kiss your mom with those?—I mean, with that ring, it must be hard to kiss _anyone_ , really. Did it hurt getting it? I hear the nipple is one of the worst places."

To which Dean replied, "Uh huh."

It only derails from there. Cas doesn’t know which is worse: the day he made a rack of discs slide off the shelf, or the time he was caught sifting through posters of half-naked women riding centaurs. (He was just trying to find a _Lord of the Rings_ poster!)

It's hard catching Dean alone. The guy who visits him is bigger and meatier and has more hair on his face than Cas has on his entire body, so Cas doesn't touch him with a cypress tree from the Black Bayou. He recognizes him as Benny, the owner of Benny's Blacktop, the Cajun restaurant across the record store. Gabe drags Cas there occasionally for the pie—which, he'll admit, is pretty good, and apparently Dean thinks so too.

" _Mmm_ , oh my God, what would I do without you?"

"Ruin your girlish figure with processed foods, probably," Benny replies, watching on in amusement as Dean inhales a thick slice of cherry pie. Cas laughs from behind a stack of Beatles albums, surprised Dean doesn't swallow his fork in the process.

Dean's mouth clicks a few times from the stickiness of the cherry. In the meantime, he shakes his head and, finally, waving his fork, says, "Now you and I both know that ain't true."

"Ah, right, your award-winning burgers. Remind me how you earned that title.”

"Oh, you better believe I nothing short of earned it," Dean defends. "Ask him, would you sleep with someone if they cooked a mean burger?"

Granted it’s only Cas and Benny most of the time (and the occasional redhead with a penchant for video game soundtracks), the place goes silent, save for the rattling hum of the swamp cooler. When Cas turns his head, he realizes the silence is being caused by him. "Guess it depends who I'm sleeping with.” He laughs nervously and squirms under Dean’s intense green eyes. "And, of course, the quality of the burger."

Dean channels Violet Beauregarde the way his face reflects what he’s eating almost instantaneously; in this case, the cherry pie. He even loops his tongue through his lip ring to bite back a smile. "Well there you have it,” he says. It’s probably the longest eye contact they’ve had since Dean checked his ID. Then, scratching the back of his neck, he clears his throat and asks, “Can I help you with anything, Cas?”

 _He knows my name._ Oh yeah, that’s probably because he’s seen _your_ _ID, idiot, and not to mention you’re in here **every day**. _ “Oh, I, uhm—sure, I guess.”

“Well, I better get back before Liz sends out a search party,” Benny says. He nods to each man respectively, then, with the effort it takes a bear to snap a twig, pushes the door open.

When Dean steps out from behind the counter, his hands are wrapped tighter than a Tootsie Roll in the front pockets of his blue jeans. Cas doesn’t fail to notice they’re ripped across the inside radius of his left thigh. “So, what record can I spin you onto?”

Cas’s eyes grow wide as he fumbles for words. “I mean… no offense, but do you actually ask customers that?”

“Used to, until I bought out the folks that ran this puppy.”

“That’s so bad.”

Dean chuckles, “Yeah, it was.” He looks down at the album Cas is cradling in his hands and nods. “ _Please Please Me._ Good choice. Although, I recommend vinyl, especially if you’re trying to impress someone.”

 _Yes, you,_ Cas thinks, but instead, settles with: “Oh no, I’m just updating my personal collection.”

“Hey, there’s no shame in the Beatles. The harmonica on ‘Love Me Do’ gets the best of us horny.”

Cas gulps, which is _literally_ impossible, because his throat is dryer than a sandbox baking in the summer heat. “What about _Sergeant Pepper_?”

“What about it?”

“Well, I mean, I don’t know a lot about the Beatles… or any music, really,” Cas confesses shyly. “Some people say _Sergeant Pepper,_ some people say _Rubber Soul._ What’s the consensus?”

Dean’s lips purse like he’s posing for a lip stain commercial. “What about your shirt?”

Cas looks down at his black t-shirt with the four members. He honestly can’t tell them apart. “It’s my brother’s, he’s the Beatles fan. I just wore it to get your attention… you’re kind of really hot, and I’m kind of really awkward at this whole social interface thing. My people skills are, how do you put it, a little rusty?”

Dean’s face stretches into a smile that’s all pearly whites, It makes Cas a little self-conscious about his own. “Um…” Dean stops, drawing his lip ring into his mouth as he bites down on his lip again. “Those are _both_ amazing albums, but it depends what you’re into, ultimately, that determines which album is quote, unquote the best. It’s based on your, uhm… personal preference.”

Cas smiles, stepping a little closer. “What if I’m into something that’ll last longer than a one-night spin?”

Dean laughs, a deep, rich sound that Cas wouldn’t mind putting on loop, “Then I’d say you’re looking in the right place.”

 


End file.
